Happy brithday
by Gryffindor128
Summary: It's Cas birthday and Dean is determined to make sure he has a good time, but a drunk Cas makes for an interesting night... (Promise the story is not as shit as the description sounds, I'm terrible with descriptions) Warning:Light smut and some mild strong language, 13 but rated M just to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I don't see why this is necessary."

The angel sighed, folding his arms as Dean dragged him into the filthy establishment. He surveyed the scene- he didn't see why Dean found this place so appealing. The rotting planks of wood, the terrible food and it smelled of alcohol. Why did humans come up with it?

"Dude. It's your birthday- plus I wanted an opportunity to get drunk."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I don't have a birthday. I'm an angel-"

"-yeah, yeah, I know, you're an angel of the lord and all that crap- but would it kill you to have some fun once in a while!"

"This doesn't seem like a fun place to me Dean."

Dean tugged on the sleeve of Cas' coat, Cas smiled- he was so child like at times.

"Please. It'll be fun- trust me."

Dean gave Cas a pleading look, and flashed a boyish grin after Cas relented. Cas sighed and sat on the stool beside Dean.

"Okay, let's start with some vodka."

Dean muttered to the bar tender. Cas wasn't really focused on what Dean was saying, more on the way his lips were turned up slightly, the slight blush on his cheeks, and the way his forest green eyes lit up as the man arrived with two small glasses filled with clear liquid. Cas suspected that this was not water.

"Dean, What is this."

"Vodka."

Dean couldn't help but smile slightly at the confused squint and head tilt that his angel would often do.

He's not your angel.

Dean thought to himself.

He keeled over in laughter as Cas downed the glass of vodka, before scrunching up his fave and sticking his tongue out in disgust at the alcoholic beverage stung his throat.

"Ugh!"

Cas spluttered, coughing as the burning liquid made its way down his oesophagus.

He attempted to give Dean an angry frown, but pouted in defeat as it only made Dean laugh harder.

"Dean- I don't understand how you enjoy drinking these vile concoctions."

Dean his eyes for dramatic effect before swivelling round to pat Cas on the back, gesturing for him to spin around to face the bar as well. Cas did so, rolling his eyes as Dean ordered another round of vodka.

"Cas, the more you drink, the better it tastes."

"Spoken like a true alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"Not anymore-"

"Not again."

Dean replied, staring at Cas intensely, his gaze softened as Cas formed a slight half smile, and placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. He was proud of how far Dean had come over the years.

Their blissful silence was interrupted by the harsh voice of the bartender.

"Drinks."

He said, unceremoniously pushing the two shot glasses to Dean and Cas.

Cas downed another glass reluctantly. He cleared his throat, waiting for the burning sensation that never came. He grinned slightly in surprise, before tapping Dean on the shoulder, telling him to order another round.

Dean smiled.

"Slow down there cowboy, we don't need you drunk before we hit the town."

"Why would we hit the town Dean...this is a nice town...Besides it's quite large, how would we hit-"

"It's an expression."

Dean's eyes drifted to Cas' lips as his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Besides, we need to get you laid."

Dean remarked, Cas' eyes widened at his words.

"What does that mean?"

"It means...you obviously haven't had sex in a while, and, it'll cheer you up."

Cas felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. How was he going to tell Dean that he had never had sexual intercourse before. Dean had had a lot, so he would probably laugh at him. But Cas decided to tell the truth.

"Dean...I've never...had sexual intercourse before..."

Dean stood up and stepped closer to where Cas was sitting, furrowing his brow with confusion.

"What like...never, never? Like...not even with another angel, or anything like that?"

Cas looked away from Dean sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...not really..."

Cas mumbled, Dean smiled.

Damn. Cas was a virgin...why did that make him sexier? Dean thought to himself.

Dean ordered a few more rounds of vodka before giving Cas another pat on the back, and heading to the toilet.

"Well, tonight you shall no longer be pure."

Dean smirked, he was about to walk off when he noticed Cas' confused squint.

"Cas- you're gonna lose your virginity."

Cas clumsily swivelled on his stool, turning to face Dean.

"Why?"

"There's two things I know, one- Bert and Ernie are gay- two- I'm not letting you have a birthday without a birthday hookup."

Cas nodded despite him not understanding any of what Dean had just said, he furrowed his brow and downed another glass of vodka while waiting for Dean to return.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean..."

Cas mumbled, stumbling off his stool. Maybe that third round was a bit too much.

"Okay buddy, let's get you home."

Cas frowned.

"But what about my birthday hookup?"

Dean wrapped Cas' arm around his neck, and one of his around Cas' waist, making sure he could stand properly.

"I think you should worry about walking before sex."

Dean chuckled, "walk before you fly."

"Fly? I can fly us back."

"No Cas, I'm not asking you to-"

Dean was cut off as it felt as though he was caught in a tornado, they finally landed back at the bunker, with a thud.

"Cas- what the hell was that!"

Cas' eyes were tired and heavy, he looked as though he could collapse at any minute.

"My flying skills must have been affected by the alcohol. I apologise."

Cas muttered, tripping over his own feet and falling forward. Dean rushed over to catch him, his arms around Cas waist, clutching tightly, in a desperate attempt to keep him upright.

He stared intensely into Cas' deep blue eyes, before briefly letting his eyes drift down to look at his lips; he then admired the angel's permanent sex hair- despite him being a virgin. Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly.

Cas maintained eye contact with Dean- at least he tried to. He gazed at Dean's full, pouting lips, and his eyes widened as he saw Dean sport a small, sexy grin.

Dean hauled the angel to his bedroom, where he lay him down on the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight."

"Dean, I'm an angel- we don't sleep."

"You also don't get drunk- but here we are."

Cas rolled his eyes, and squinted with confusion as he saw Dean retrieve some blankets and pillows from the closet.

Dean came out of the closet, and noticed that Cas was giving him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

Cas asked, sitting up slightly, his clothes felt tight and sweaty- this had never happened before.

"I was just getting some stuff so I can sleep on the floor."

"Why would you sleep on the floor?"

"Because you're sleeping on he bed."

"But, I don't understand, there's enough room for both of us on the bed, Dean."

Dean sighed, he lay down another blanket before approaching Cas.

"Listen, there are some connotations when you share a bed with someone."

"Connotations."

"Sexy connotations."

Dean replied, smirking slightly as he did. He grinned as Cas gave him another confused squint and head tilt.

He was so adorable when he did that. Dean thought to himself.

"But Dean, we're not going to be having sex, right."

"Right."

"Even though I want to."

Cas thought to himself.

His eyes widened with shock, as did Dean's, as he realised that he had just said that out loud.

"Dean! I didn't mean...I mean..."

Dean placed a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder.

"I get it. You're drunk. Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're drunk. Or in my case, say things we do mean and get in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Cas nodded before staring intensely into Dean's eyes.

"Dean...can I tell you something I do mean..."

Dean's gaze softened as his squeezed Cas shoulder tighter.

"Yeah, sure Cas."

"Promise you won't...won't tell anyone."

Cas stuttered; Dean chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay...I...I'm-"

"-Cas, it's just me, whatever you have to say- say it."

"I'm in love with you!"

Cas blurted out, Dean maintained eye contact, but Cas couldn't read his facial expression. Dean gazed back at Cas before replying.

Dean sighed- Cas probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"Cas- I love you too."

Cas' eyes widened.

"You...you do?"

"Yeah."

Dean smiled nervously, as Cas sniggered, easing the tension.

"Dean...can I do something..."

Cas whispered, leaning closer to Dean.

"Yeah..."

Dean replied, leaning forward as he let his eyes drift from Cas' eyes to his lips, the angel did the same.

Their lips collided, Dean's lips were just as soft as Cas had imagined. Dean's hands snaked around Cas' waist, pulling him closer; Cas arms wrapped around Dean's neck, angling his face downwards while he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Dean's head. Dean's tongue brushed against Cas' lips before he let it explore his mouth.

Dean finally pulled away, before he knew it, Cas was tugging on his shirt, and eyeing his exposed, toned abs.

Cas felt something stirring in his nether regions, and he felt his underwear and trousers get tighter. Oh no. He had an erection.

"Dean. I think I've sorted out my birthday hookup."

Cas said with a grin, pulling Dean closet for another kiss. He drew back as he felt Dean pull away, he was frowning.

"No."

Dean said.

"What?"

Cas replied, he felt a knot growing in his stomach.

"I said no- you're drunk- I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of you- I want to have sex with you."

"Yeah- now, but what happens tomorrow morning and you realise that you lost your virginity to...to me."

"What's wrong with that. Why would I not want to lose my virginity to you Dean?"

"All I'm saying is, you're gonna regret sleeping with me."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"YES I DO!"

Dean yelled back, causing Cas to draw back.

"I'm sorry it's just- do you think you'd be saying this if you weren't hammered?"

"Yes Dean, I love you."

"No- you don't- not in the same way anyway."

Dean sat down on his makeshift mattress that he had made on the floor.

Cas lay back and sighed.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word."

"I meant what I said too Dean."

"Alright Cas."

Dean said sarcastically, he wasn't sure if he wanted Cas to forget or remember everything tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean' eyes fluttered open the next morning, he had left the curtains slightly open last night, so the sun had woken him up before he had intended. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before tiptoeing to the bathroom, in order to not wake Cas up. Dean sighed. He'd said some stupid things last night. All of which he meant- but Cas was so drunk- maybe he'd forgotten everything.

Maybe I want him to forget everything; Dean thought to himself. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Cas woke with a groan, and his hands in his head.

"Dean...I believe I'm not feeling well...is this what you humans call a hang over?"

Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah Cas, but don't worry I know the best cure for a hang over...a greasy burger served on a dirty ashtray."

Cas squinted and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Dean- that sounds disgusting- why would-"

He stopped before running into the bathroom to kneel over the toilet, almost knocking Dean over in the process.

Cas wretched and gagged, vomiting into the toilet bowl. Dean gave him a pat on the back before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

Cas emerged from the toilet, with a pale, slightly sweaty face, and a guilty, tired expression.

"Sorry, Dean."

"Sorry for what- you just vomited Cas, it's perfectly normal, maybe vodka was too much for a first time."

Cas sighed.

"I know, but I'm an angel- I shouldn't be deterred by some alcoholic human creation."

"Happens to the best of us."

Dean let out a small chuckle before placing a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder. "I have an actual cure- it'll help with the headache and nausea."

"But I don't have a-"

Cas let out a groan of pain, before slapping a palm to his forehead. "The cure might help." He said, following Dean to the kitchen, before watching him make some bitter lemon concoction.

Castiel sipped gingerly at the drink.

"So...what do you remember from last night?"

Dean asked.

"Not much."

Cas replied, he tilted his head to the side slightly, in an attempt to read Dean's expression. Dean was looking at him quizzically, but he didn't know why.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You has gone to bathroom in the bar, and I had downed my third drink, which was a mistake. I remember the failed flying attempt, and then I think I must have passed out."

"So you don't remember anything else?"

"No, why did something important happen?"

Cas felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, what if he had said something mean to Dean by accident- that would I explain why Dean wasn't sleeping in his own bed. Maybe he was angry.

"No...you just said something, but it doesn't really matter."

"Whatever I said, I didn't mean it- it was probably just jibberish, or the alcohol talking."

Dean sighed.

"I know."

He replied, before turning away from Cas and walking back to his room. "I'm gonna catch some more sleep, tell me if you need anything." He muttered, plodding to the doorway, leaving Cas at the table, sipping at his lemon drink.

Dean hadn't seemed angry, but more...disappointed. Cas slammed his fist on the desk in frustration, wishing that he could remember what happened last night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean slammed the door shut and slumped onto his bed. Of course Cas didn't love him- how could he even think that. Why would Cas love a stupid fuck up like him. Jeez. He was beginning to sound like dad. Cas could never feel the same way, Dean knew that, he knew-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, he walked over to open it.

"Cas, listen...I'm sorry about-"

He was interrupted as Cas pressed a kiss to his lips, at first he was surprised, but then leant forward, kissing him back. Dean pulled away, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Cas-what the-"

"-I remembered."

Cas said, he grinned as he stepped closer to Dean, who had softened his gaze as the angel approached.

"Dean, I love you- I mean it."

Dean stared intensely into Cas' eyes before caressing his cheek lightly. He pressed another kiss to the angel's lips, and Cas kissed back harder. Dean's tongue brushed against Cas' lips before exploring his mouth, hitting the back of Cas' throat. Dean pulled away before leaning over to whisper in Cas' ear.

"I need you."

Dean left a trail of kisses down the angel's stubbled jawline before nipping at his neck helping him shrug off his dirty trench coat. He should really take Cas to a dry cleaners. Cas then proceeded to take off Dean's first layer of clothing, before shuddering at the sudden breeze swirled around his now exposed torso, as Dean had unbuttoned his shirt. Dean couldn't help but stare at Cas as he removed his tie- he could even make ties sexy-and peeled off his shirt. Dean let his eyes admire the angel's lean, muscular torso. His eyebrows raised in surprise as Cas approached him, starting to unbutton one of his plaid shirts.

"You're turn."

Cas whispered seductively. He lifted Dean's shirt; removing it, only to see another layer beneath it.

"How many shirts are you wearing?"

Cas whined. Dean shrugged, and gave a nonplussed frown.

"It gets cold."

Dean replied, approaching Cas and kissing him tenderly. Cas removed Dean's third plaid shirt before removing another one. He breathed a sigh of relief as he had finally reached a small vest top.

He leaned forward to remove it, but his eyes widened as Dean tugged it off, revealing his toned abs.

Cas let his eyes drift to stare at Dean's body, he looked up at Dean before approaching him and kissing him hungrily.

Their lips moved in sync as Cas pushed Dean so that the back of his knees bent against the bed frame. Dean leant back so that he was lying on the bed, his arms wrapped around Cas, taking him down with him. Cas was on top of him, his hands resting on Dean's shoulder as they continued to kiss. He gasped slightly as he felt Dean's hand snake up his leg, and tease his erection. Dean smirked as he undid Cas' belt, unzipping his trousers, before sitting up and laying him down. He removed Cas' trousers delicately , as if the angel was so fragile he would break. He then removed Cas underwear, teasing him by gently stroking him, he then placed his hands on Cas hips.

Cas let out a loud moan as he felt Dean's mouth around his skin.

"Oh..."

Cas moaned, as Dean's tongue teased him before he swirled it around and further down. Dean went further and faster eliciting louder moans from Cas.

"Oh...Dean.."

Cas moaned, grabbing the headboard for stability as he bucked his hips upwards. Dean took Cas' full length into his mouth, Cas moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat.

"Dean...fuck!"

Cas' moans grew louder and louder as Dean repeated the action, getting faster and faster. Cas could feel everything building, and he could feel he was about to explode.

"Dean...I think I'm...ejaculate..."

Was all Cas could pant out, as Dean continued.

Cas came with a loud moan of "FUCK...DEAN!"

He grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair as he continued to suck and swallow.

He was still breathing heavily as Dean was face to face with him. The hunter pressed a tender kiss to his lips before smirking at him.

Cas eyes widened as Dean removed his jeans and underwear, taking him in.

Dean pressed another kiss to the angel's lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Cas grinned kissing Dean back harder.

Sam could barely sleep that night, Dean was watching porn again. He was going to tell him to turn the volume down, but he didn't wanna walk in on his brother while he was...having some alone time.

Sam sighed, he plodded sleepily to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He made himself some coffee, and a cup for Dean- he's probably needing it considering he was up all night masturbating. Sam sighed as he stared at the accumulating pile of dirty dishes in the sink, Dean could do those later, since he was accountable for most of them. He knocked on Dean's door, there was no noise, so Sam thought it was probably safe to enter.

Oh well, Dean and Cas were still in bed. Sam turned back to the kitchen and placed Dean's cup of coffee in the micro...wait a minute. Sam smiled to himself.

Jesus fucking Christ, he thought to himself- finally.

THE END


End file.
